Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 21 января | gender = Мужской | height = 168 см | weight = 52 кг | division = 1 | previous affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | previous occupation = Главнокомандующий Готея 13 Капитан первого отряда | previous team = Файл:1.jpg Первый отряд | partner = | previous partner = Чоуджиро Сасакибе | base of operations = Штаб первого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | shikai = Рюуджин Дзякка | bankai = Занка но Тачи | manga debut = Глава 81 (том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japanese voice = Масааки Цукада | english voice = Нил Каплан | spanish voice = Франциско Алборш (Испания) }} "Невозмутимый, как стержень непоколебимый" — Тайт Кубо Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото (山本元柳斎 重國, Ямамото Генрю:сай Сигэкуни) — капитан первого отряда и главнокомандующий всего Готея 13. Его лейтенантом был Чоуджиро Сасакибе. Внешность Ямамото является старейшим капитаном в Готее 13. Он красноглазый старикМанга Блич, обложка 45 тома с очень длинными седыми бородой и бровями. Его тело и голову покрывает множество шрамов, два наиболее заметных из них рассекают лоб, образуя крест, что говорит о его участии в многочисленных битвах. После сражения с Сосуке Айзеном, Ямамото потерял левую руку . Он носит стандартную форму синигами, что примечательно, намного большую по размеру. Его хаори просто накинут на плечи. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость и старость, капитан Ямамото очень мускулист, но его могучий торс можно увидеть только в особых сражениях, что, по словам Сюнсуя, бывает не слишком часто. When he was much younger, Yamamoto had black hair on the sides of his head and was bald on top. He had a tuft of hair sticking up at the back of his head. He also had thick black eyebrows and a thick, long black mustache. He had a single large scar on his forehead which had earned him the nickname "Eijisai" due to its shape. He also had prominent wrinkles on his forehead and beneath his eyes, as well as shallow checks. He also wore the typical black outfit of a Shinigami. Характер Как главнокомандующего Готеем 13, Ямамото очень уважает большинство синигами, особенно Саджин Комамура, который считает Ямамото благодетелем, спасшим его жизнь. Ямамото чётко исполняет все законы Общества душ и ожидает того же от всех остальных. Он не терпит неповиновения старшим по званию, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and can be quite aggressive in combat. When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, even to the point where he has fallen asleep standing while awaiting Shunsui Kyōraku's arrival for a meeting. Due to years of experience, Yamamoto very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or two of his eyes, which are partially closed slits the majority of the time. Yamamoto is very loyal to Soul Society and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. His loyalty is so great that he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Gotei 13 in order to defeat Aizen, believing it to be their duty to lay down their lives for the sake of the Soul Society if necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 14-15 Another example where Yamamoto shows his loyalty, is when he become visibly angry when Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi lose their haoris and show little regret; to him the haori represents their status as captains. Ямамото ценит восточные традиции, он мастер японской чайной церемонии. Соответственно, он недолюбливает западную культуру, в отличие от своего лейтенанта Чоджиро Сасакибе. Каждый месяц Ямамото проводит в штабе первого отряда чайную церемонию для всего отряда. Раз в месяц он расчёсывает и снова заплетает свою бороду. He also likes to be rubbed down with a dry towel while exposed to the sun on his balcony.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ История }} Сюжет Арранкары Yamamoto is seen when he calls all of the captains for an emergency. Bleach manga; Chapter 188 Later, Yamamoto has a small video conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya over the Arrancar invasion of Ichigo's home town, and allows Momo Hinamori to speak with Hitsugaya. Once the conversation begins to revolve around Aizen, Momo begs Tōshirō to rescue Aizen, believing that Gin Ichimaru is manipulating him. Yamamoto cuts their conversation short by knocking Momo unconscious with a Kidō, noting it is too soon to speak as such.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 After Orihime Inoue is kidnapped, Yamamoto orders Tōshirō's task force to retreat back to Soul Society in preparation for the war against Aizen, and firmly disapproves of the idea of Ichigo and the others going to her rescue, seeing it as a suicide mission, and believing that Orihime willingly betrayed them.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 11 Уэко Мундо Yamamoto, along with Byakuya Kuchiki and Jūshirō Ukitake, is told that Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have disappeared and that the Second Division is looking for them all throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 After Coyote Starrk recaptures Orihime Inoue and takes her back to Aizen,Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 313, pages 16-17 it is explained that Yamamoto ordered the creation of a replacement Karakura Town so that the captains can fight at full strength without damaging the city. He is then seen with several other captains and lieutenants waiting as Aizen and his forces arrive in Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapters 314-315 Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Фальшивая Каракура Yamamoto then unleashes his Shikai to trap the three opposing ex-captains, Aizen, Gin and Kaname, so as to concentrate on the Espada and their Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, pages 8-11 It is revealed that Yamamoto has set up four pillars around the fake town that if destroyed will lure the real Karakura town out of Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn quickly realizes this and sends out his Fracción to obliterate the towers.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 12 This plan however, is quickly halted by Yamamoto's four soldiers, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame and Shūhei Hisagi, who have been placed at the pillars to protect them. After the pillars are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, the Espada and remaining Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Yamamoto announces that the real fights have begun.Bleach manga; Chapter 329 When several of the lieutenants are critically injured against the "pet" of Tier Harribel's Fracción, Ayon, Yamamoto steps in and causes a large hole to appear on the left side of Ayon's chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Ayon then swells to gigantic proportions only to be cut in half by Yamamoto's Nadegiri, and when Ayon's left half returns, he effortlessly incinerates him with his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 Even after Yamamoto kills Ayon, he tells Izuru not to let down the barrier. Just then, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun launch a desperate attack from behind even though they are each left with just one arm. However, Yamamoto takes them down effortlessly by swinging his Shikai and "lightly toasting" all three of them, which fatally injures them.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 2-7 He later notices that Harribel has set her sights on him to avenge her fallen subordinates. But before they can engage each other, Tōshirō Hitsugaya intervenes.Bleach manga; Chapter 356 page 4 Along with the rest of the captains and lieutenants, Yamamoto takes notice of the huge Hollow creature and Wonderweiss joining the battle. When Ukitake and Shunsui are attacked by Starrk and Wonderweiss, he calls out to them as they fall to the town below.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 8 Yamamoto appears somewhat surprised at the arrival of the Visored, having not seen them for 100 years. Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 3 Shinji then approaches Yamamoto to greet him to which the commander asks if he has come for revenge. Shinji plainly tells him that if it was against Aizen, then yes. As for the Gotei 13, he couldn't care less. He then explains that if he was mad at the Gotei 13, it would be for making the barrier around the fake Karakura Town so hard to get through. Shinji then explains if he hadn't found lieutenant Sasakibe outside the barrier they still would be on the outside of it. Sasakibe apologies to the Captain-Commander for allowing them in, saying he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but before he can finish Yamamoto forgives his actions. Yamamoto then asks Shinji if he is right to assume they are allies, to which Shinji tells him it's obvious they aren't. He states that the Visored are not on the Gotei 13's side but they are against Aizen and they are Ichigo's allies. Yamamoto muses to himself about the statement of the Visored being Ichigo Kurosaki's allies.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 9-12 After the last combatants are defeated by Aizen, Yamamoto makes his presence known by drawing Aizen's attention with a huge pillar of fire. Aizen states that although he has finally shown himself he is too late, as of now he is the only one left to be counted as manpower. Aizen notes that if he falls, the Gotei 13 will crumble. Pointing to the idea that Yamamoto has lost his chance. Yamamoto asks Aizen if he really thinks he can cut him down with that much power. Aizen responds that he doesn't have to cut him down, as he already has. Yamamoto becomes enraged, but before he can react Aizen appears behind him. As the captain-commander turns to face him, Aizen stabs him through his stomach with his Zanpakutō. Yamamoto grabs Aizen's arm pulling him in closer and exclaims that he has caught him. When Aizen tries to trick him into questioning whether or not he has caught the real Aizen, the captain-commander calls his bluff and states that if he only relied on his eyes or skin then he would say yes, but he instead only needs to rely on sensing the reiatsu of Aizen's Zanpakutō that is impaled into his stomach. Yamamoto then reveals that he has laid a trap for Aizen, and initiates his Ennetsu Jigoku technique, detailing how the entire fight up to this point was to trap him in this technique. Aizen questions that he would use his subordinates to set such a trap, admiring the captain-commander for his cunning. Yamamoto states that he plans to die with Aizen in the flames. He then screams to Ichigo to get back as he is not part of the Gotei 13 and he should not have to endure their fate. When Aizen asks if he would really risk killing the other combatants to try and destroy him. Yamamoto states they are all prepared to die to destroy evil and that is the true spirit of the Gotei 13. A released Wonderweiss Margela then appears behind Yamamoto, who senses his presence and attacks only to have his blade caught by Wonderweiss, who then throws him, sending the captain-commander crashing into the cityscape below. Yamamoto then becomes confused as the flames of Ryūjin Jakka disappear without warning. Aizen then explains that he knows full well that Ryūjin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakutō and that in a one on one battle Yamamoto's strength far outweighs his own. He then details that Wonderweiss is the only modified Arrancar in existence and that his Resurrección, Extinguir, is built solely for the purpose of stopping his Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 393 Yamamoto still questions what happened, prompting Aizen to state that for the power to seal away Ryūjin Jakka's power, Wonderweiss traded his words, knowledge, memory and reason. He then bids farewell to the captain-commander. Wonderweiss then moves to attack Yamamoto who swiftly lands a devastating punch with force so great that it creates a large hole in Wonderweiss' chest and sends the Arrancar flying several city blocks before crashing into a building. Yamamoto then asks Aizen if he actually thought that by sealing his Zanpakutō that he would be able to strike him down. He tells Aizen that he is naive and asks him if he ever stopped to think how he served 1,000 years as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. He states that there has not been a Shinigami stronger than him born in the past thousand years. He then uses Shunpo and appears in front of Aizen and moves to punch him in the face, but the blow is intercepted by Wonderweiss who takes the impact instead. Yamamoto remarks to the Arrancar that he wasn't planning on leaving anything to chance and that he has some remarkable features. He then resolves that if he can't break one bone he will result to tactics that bring more pain, as he removes his top. Wonderweiss goes to attack but Yamamoto quickly dodges out of the way. He then questions Wonderweiss if he is unable to adapt and learn or if all he capable of is regeneration. An arm then extends itself from out of the back of Wonderweiss' shoulder and tries to attack the captain-commander, who promptly grabs it and tears it off. Wonderweiss screams as other arms appear from his shoulders and attack Yamamoto with an onslaught of punches. He then grabs Yamamoto's arms as the top of his shoulders explode revealing a multitude of arms, he then proceeds to pummel the captain-commander with an even greater magnitude of blows. Once he has stopped, Yamamoto, seemingly unaffected, asks him if that is all he has got, as he then rips off Wonderweiss arms that were holding him. Yamamoto then tells him if that was all he is glad that the Arrancar is no longer in child form as he is not going to hold back he is going to blast him to death. As he uses a hand-to-hand technique, Sōkotsu, against Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 394 The blow utterly destroys Wonderweiss as the Arrancar screams and then shatters into pieces. The captain-commander laments the whole of Wonderweiss's existence as pathetic and inhuman. Aizen questions in his words and makes note that the very nature of being a Hollow means that they as creatures serve no purpose and only exist to devour souls and that he in fact gave them a purpose. He then tells Yamamoto that the only one inhuman is him as he just crushed a soul with purpose. Yamamoto states he has no intention of entering into a pointless argument with the likes of him, as it will all soon be over. Aizen tells him that he makes light of his words and then explains that captain-commander should remember his previous words. Wonderweiss' Resurrección, Extinguir, was created for the sole purpose of sealing Ryūjin Jakka. Sealing the blade makes it impossible for it create new flames, but Aizen asks what happens to flames already produced, as Yamamoto had flames already in effect before Wonderweiss showed up. He then asks the captain-commander where those flames were sealed. Yamamoto immediately realizes that those flames are sealed in Wonderweiss' body and now that he is dead, they will explode. Yamamoto jumps on the body as it erupts in a large area, destroying buildings around it. Aizen approaches as the flames subside to the captain-commander who has been injured by the explosion. Aizen states that seeing as Yamamoto was able to reduce the damage of an explosion of that size, he is truly worthy of the title captain-commander. Had he not suppressed the explosion with his body, the flames would have vaporized the barrier around the fake Karakura Town and even an area greater than the size of the town would have been turned to ashes. He then thanks Yamamoto for protecting his world. He then moves close to the prone captain-commander and unsheathes his Zanpakutō, telling him that he shouldn't think that he would say something like "I won't kill you". Yamamoto is the history of Soul Society, so at the very least he must finish him off with his own blade. Yamamoto then grabs Aizen by the ankle and tells him not to make him say it again, as he calls Aizen naive.Bleach manga; Chapter 395 Yamamoto takes advantage of the damage inflicted by Wonderweiss' explosion to use his own charred body as a catalyst for the sacrificial spell, "Ittō Kasō", his arm cracking as he casts it and becomes greatly damaged.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, pages 2-4 Ten days after Aizen's defeat and subsequent capture, Yamamoto returns to Soul Society, where his injures are healed, save for his lost left arm. He is furious to learn that not only did Captains Shunsui, Byakuya, and Kenpachi lose their respective captain haori, but that they care very little about it. He proceeds to scold the three for their lack of care for the symbol of their station.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 4-6 Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Армия вторжения защитных отрядов (только в аниме) Потерянный И.О. During a meeting with the captains in the 1st Division offices, Urahara asks for help with restoring Ichigo's powers. Yamamoto tells Urahara to come approach with the special sword he would be using for that purpose, prompting Unohana to ask if he intends to help. He replies that they were saved by Ichigo and it is now their turn to save him, regardless of such action going against customs as it would be shameful if they did not help somebody they owed so much to. He orders all the captains and lieutenants to place their reiatsu into the sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 12-15 Yamamoto orders Renji to bring back Kūgo Ginjō's body when he is dead. Later, a messenger reports to Yamamoto that Ichigo has arrived in Soul Society. When Ichigo arrives at the First Division, he meets with Yamamoto and most of the other captains. Yamamoto starts to say that Ichigo had fought an arduous battle, but Ichigo states that that he came to take back Kūgo's body so that he can bury it. After Ichigo explains his reasons to Captain Hirako, Yamamoto states that he believes Ichigo thought carefully about it before making his request.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 6-15 He eventually approves his request, and Ichigo tells him to inform other Shinigami about his Substitute Shinigami licence since he will resume his former position.Bleach anime; Episode 366 Тысячелетняя кровавая война Yamamoto is seen in his office as he receives reports about the investigations carried out by the Eleventh Division and Ninth Division regarding the disappearances in the Rukongai. As his messenger begins to report about the Tenth Division, he is struck down before he can finish his sentence. Yamamoto turns to find that the culprits are seven masked individuals. When he demands who they are, one greets him and informs him that they are there to declare war on the Gotei 13.Bleach Chapter 482; pages 15-17 When one of the group of strangers questions the level of security in the Captain-Commander's chamber, Yamamoto tells him that he himself is the best security there is. When Lieutenant Sasakibe is propelled across the room with a large arrow through his body, the stranger tells him to praise the lieutenant for showing him what his fate would be and states that after fighting and sacrificing everything, Soul Society will be destroyed in five days by the "Vandenreich".Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 2-4 & 17-18 Yamamoto frees Sasakibe and looks at the masked men. One of the masked men informs him that he can tell that Yamamoto wants to ask who they are and that they would never answer although it is easy to figure out who they really are. They say farewell to Yamamoto and leaves by using a shadow but Yamamoto tries to make them stay and releases his Ryūjin Jakka and burns a large area before realizing that the men had already left. He notices that their Reiatsu has already disappeared from the Seireitei, meaning that they are not affected by the Shakonmaku. Sasakibe wakes up and tells Yamamoto something about the masked men and Bankai''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 484, pages 2-7 before dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 7 Some time later, Yamamoto solemnly watches on at Sasakibe's cremation, giving the order to light the fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 7-8 At a Captain's meeting, Yamamoto listens to Akon's report on the recent rebels who have declared war on Soul Society. Captain Kurotsuchi informs them that their enemies are Quincy but he doesn't know how they were able to invade. Yamamoto decides that they have heard enough and now just wants to know where their headquarters are. Kurotsuchi asserts that they do not know so Yamamoto laments that they cannot invade them, but still requests that all captains present prepare for war, so that they will not be unprepared for an attack the next time.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 Mayuri confirms that he ordered his Division to kill 28,000 Rukongai citizens to correct the balance of souls. Yamamoto asks why he did not attain permission, noting that given the seriousness of the situation, he would have attained it. Mayuri responds that he would have had to take responsibility if things got worse. Yamamoto states that the situation would not have been so bad if the SRDI had reported the problem sooner. This prompts Mayuri to remind Yamamoto that he had dismissed Mayuri's warning when Uryū Ishida entered Soul Society and states that the Captain-Commander is responsible for the current events as he failed to kill [[Vandenreich Leader|"that man"]] a thousand years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 15-17 Some while later, the 'Stern Ritter' and the Vandenreich Leader invade Soul Society and Yamamoto looks on from his office. He tells Genshirō Okikiba to stay and protect the office and then leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 10-11 Later on, he arrives just in time to deflect an attack from the Stern Ritter Driscoll Berci who becomes elated at his presence. Driscoll reveals that he possesses Sasakibe's stolen Bankai and threatens to kill the Captain-Commander with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 14-16 Yamamoto is struck by the Bankai, but says that it is weaker than when his lieutenant used it. He then proceeds to kill and incinerate the Stern Ritter with his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 1-17 Yamamoto then tells Hisagi that he will kill all the Vandenreich and heads off to fight on the front lines. He soon confronts Juhabach, stating that has come to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 1-19 Yamamoto is immediately attacked from above by Sternritter members Äs Nödt‎‎, NaNaNa Najahkoop and another Sternritter, with the intention of killing him as they believed him foolish to approach their leader by himself. Yamamoto then effortlessly incinerates them all with Ryūjin Jakka. Juhabach calls them stupid fools as its their own fault for interfering in his battle, Yamamoto simply gives a disappointed look. Juhabach asks what's on Yamamoto's mind to which the captain-commander attacks though the Vandenreich leader blocks it, though still sustains injury to his forearm. Yamamoto tells him that he has no changed and that the wicked way that he looks down on his own subordinates will end here today. Juhabach states that Yamamoto got old, but the way he allows his anger to get the best of him reminds him of when he was younger. Yamamoto tells him to be silent and attacks, Juhabach evades and generates his reishi sword. The captain-commander acknowledges the weapon, to which the Quincy state he acts as though he was waiting for him to bring the sword out, Yamamoto acknowledges he in fact was waiting for it. So that he may destroy Juhabach in entirely. Yamamoto then releases his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 7-18 While the Unnamed Vandenreich Member questions the look of what is apparently Yamamoto's bankai. Juhabach tells him that he should not underestimate the sword and further details its power.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 1 Yamamoto confirms the Quincy's explanation making note that Juhabach has already seen this bankai, some 1,000 years ago and questions him on if he thinks facing it again will be the same as it was then. Yamamoto then tells the Vandenreich Emperor that he can try Zanka no Tachi's blade on his own body and determine for himself if its the same as 1,000 years ago or not.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 4-5 Yamamoto attacks but Juhabach evades and notes that the point of the blade is the real danger after watching a piece of rubble it touches creates a effortless gash. Yamamoto then releases a technique and explains it ability. He remarks that not even the Quincy's Blut Vene can defend against it. Juhabach notes that the technique is boring and states that he simply has to cut him without touching his sword. He goes to attack the Shinigami and soon finds that his own sword his been incinerated in half, much to his surprise. Yamamoto tells him he is too confident and that he should listen when people talk. He then reveals another technique and explains its powers to the Quincy. He explains he cannot be touched while he is using bankai, surprising the Vandenreich leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 10-19 Yamamoto questions why the Juhabach is just standing around and encourages him to run if nothing else. The Vandenreich leader fires a Heliel Phiel but it is effortlessly destroyed, to which the captain-commander remarks that it would make sense that now that his sword is broken arrows are all he has left. He moves to attack but Juhabach calls on a technique "Kirchen Lied: Sankt Zwinger", a protection spell. Yamamoto undeterred activates his own technique "Zanka no Taichi, Minami: Kaka Juuman Okushi Daisoujin", which calls forth a undead army.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 9-16 }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: As the founder of the Shinō Academy along with over two millennia of combat experience, Yamamoto is stated as the most powerful combatant in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously, even with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 17-19 His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 11-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 226 *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Onibi' (鬼火|"Oni Fire"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 153 a technique where Yamamoto takes his sealed Zanpakutō in its cane form and uses a powerful thrust to cause a large hole in the body of the Hollow creature Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 18 Мастер мгновенной поступи: He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Shunsui and Jūshirō in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. He is able to easily overtake both captains and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by the other two captains. Мастер стратегии и тактики: With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for the battle in Karakura Town. As noted by Aizen, Yamamoto is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill him while Aizen was focused on the Visored and the rest of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 14 He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was hiding knowledge on the Bounts. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle for over a number of centuries, be it to relatively small or large number of threats. Гигантская духовная сила: Being one of the oldest members of Soul Society, Yamamoto possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami of Kyōraku and Ukitake's caliber sweat in fear and paralyzes Lieutenant Nanao Ise with a simple look. This later caused her to faint, and she had to be taken a safe distance away, by Shunsui, from the Captain General simply to regain her ability to breathe.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 4-6 Its sheer strength is also great enough to easily break free of four overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. Even Aizen openly acknowledges Yamamoto's power being superior to his own spiritual power. Yamamoto states that the reason why he has been able to serve as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for over 1,000 years is because there hasn't been a Shinigami stronger than him born in all that time.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 6-7 Yamamoto's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. Гигантская сила: In addition to his surprising physique for his age, Yamamoto has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of the monster Ayon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Ayon's strikes and overpowered it despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. Yamamoto's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Wonderweiss while he was in Resurrección, as well as sends him flying back several city blocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 6 He is also shown tearing off Wonderweiss's arms with his bare hands using little to no effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 17-18 With a single double-fist strike, he can effortlessly shatter the whole of Wonderweiss' body into pieces.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 2-5 Гигантская выносливость: Despite his old age, Yamamoto is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Soul Society's strongest captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, as he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 10-12 Гигантская крепкость: In addition to resilience, Yamamoto has shown remarkable durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Wonderweiss's multiple arms twice and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 15-17 He was able to sustain a direct explosion of flames that had the power to incinerate all of Karakura Town and a great area around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 11-14 Мастер рукопашного боя: While it is uncertain how much his ability have declined from his advanced age, Yamamoto remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Ayon. Yamamoto is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 3-5 Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, pages 14-16 *'Ikkotsu' (一骨|"Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 5-9 *'Sōkotsu' (双骨|"Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 18-19 The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Мастер кидо: Yamamoto's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. Yamamoto is capable of using level 96 Hadō without incantation and still uses it to great effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 17 Духовный меч Рюуджин Джакка (流刃若火, "Текущий клинкоподобный огонь"): His Zanpakutō is the oldest and the most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō and has greater attack power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 8 In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise, by peeling off the wood, to reveal its true form of a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great that even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения его шикая — "Обрати всё сущее в пепел" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, бансё: иссай кайдзин то насэ). При высвобождении его меча извергается огромное количество духовной энергии, которую можно ощутить с очень большого расстояния. :Способности шикая: При высвобождении Рюуджин Джакки весь клинок охватывает огонь. Жар это пламени способен испепелить всё, на что Ямамото направляет свой меч; воздух вокруг него превращается в пылающую бурю. Только сильные бойцы, такие как Кьёраку и Укитаке, могут противостоять мощи этого меча, и то они не принимали на себя его ударов. Даже в шикае мощи Рюуджин Джакки достаточно, чтобы одновременно сражаться с сильнейшей парой капитанов в шикае. В отличие от других духовных мечей, при высвобождении Рюуджин Джакки и выходе из шикая наложенные им техники продолжают работать, что видно, когда Ямамото заключает Айзена, Гина и Канаме в Крепость пламени. :*'Крепость пламени' (城郭炎上, дзё:гаку эндзё): Эта способность создает огромную стену огня, которая окружает врагов и обращается в огромную сферу из пламени. Эта способность очень мощна, она, например, способна удержать трех синигами уровня капитана (а именно Айзена, Гина и Канаме) на значительное время. :*'Факел' (松明, таимацу): Эта способность может создать гигантское пламя простым взмахом Рюуджин Джакки. Пламя, порожденное этой атакой, поглощает всё, что попадается ему на пути, и оставляет после себя лишь пепел. Ямамото может очень точно управлять пламенем, как его направлением, так и его мощью. :*'Адское пламя' (炎熱地獄, эннэцу дзигоку): Эта способность создаёт семь или более гигантских столбов пламени, которые окружают довольно большую площадь. Цель атаки заключается в том, чтобы заловить врага в сеть огня и уничтожить его. Атака имеет огромную мощь, её достаточно, чтобы уничтожить всё в радиусе её действия, включая самого Ямамото. Атака по площади может даже покрыть всю Каракуру. *'Банкай': Занка но Тачи (残火太刀 , "Тати из оставшегося огня"): В банкае меч принимает форму древнего потёртого выжженного тати. thumb|184px|Занка но Тачи :Способности банкая: При активации банкая весь созданный Рюуджин Джаккой огонь возвращается в меч. Занка но Тачи заключает в себе всю мощь огня Рюуджин Джакки. Пламя внутри меча бесследно уничтожает всё, чего он касается. У Занка но Тачи также есть некоторый побочный эффект: вся влага поблизости (по крайней мере, на территории размером с Сейрейтей) медленно испаряется. Если он будет использоваться в течение значительного периода времени, даже Общество Душ может стать жертвой мощи этого банкая. Даже Тоширо Хитсугая не может использовать свой ледяной меч Хёринмару из-за жара Занка но Тачи. Ямамото утверждает, что при использовании техники Запад температура его тела достигает температуры Солнца. Также Ямамото подтверждает то, что продолжительное использование его банкая может уничтожить его врага, Общество Душ и даже его самого. Гл507-11 Восток Занка но Тачи.png|Восток Занка но Тачи Гл507-15 Запад Занка но Тачи.png|Запад Занка но Тачи Гл508-15-16 Юг Занка но Тачи.png|Юг Занка но Тачи Гл509-13-14 Север Занка но Тачи.png|Север Занка но Тачи :*'Восток Занка но Тачи: Край восходящего Солнца' (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, Занка но Тачи, Хигаси: Кёкудзицудзин): Эта способность концентрирует всё пламя Рюуджин Джакки по краю лезвия меча. Оно не жжёт, оно не изливается, оно просто бесследно уничтожает всё, чего касается. Даже защитная техника Ванденрейха, Блют Вене, не способна противостоять этой технике. :*'Запад Занка но Тачи: Тюремная одежда из остатков Солнца' (残火の太刀 "西": 残日獄衣, Занка но Тачи, Ниси: Зандзицу гокуи): Эта способность невидима, если Ямамото сам не захочет её показать. Его тело окутывает пламя, жар которого достигает 15 миллионов градусов, таким образом, к Ямамото невозможно даже приблизиться, когда он использует Запад. Такой жар не может принять форму пламени, окутывающий Ямамото огонь — это его духовное давление. :*'Юг Занка но Тачи: Несметная армия павших от великого огня' (残火の太刀 "南": 火火十万億死大葬陣, Занка но Тачи, Минами: Кака дзю:манокуси дайсо:дзин): Ямамото вонзает свой клинок в землю и призывает пепел и тела тех, кто пал от его меча, чтобы те вышли и сражались против его врага. Мертвецы будут подчиняться любой команде Ямамото и будут сражаться до тех пор, пока не изотрут тела врагов в пыль. :*'Север Занка но Тачи: Земля и небеса, обратитесь в пепел' (残火の太刀 "北": 天地灰尽, Занка но Тачи, Кита: Тэнчи кайдзин): Удар концентрированного огня и жара, который бесследно уничтожает всё, чего касается меч. Появление в других проектах Yamamoto is a playable character in most of the Bleach video games. He fights with his Shikai and has a variety of attacks; however he is shown using Jōkaku Enjou as a Special and Nadegiri in Soul Carnival 2. He appears in all four movies, but plays very little role in them. In the Nintendo DS video games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, he is capable of performing Ama no Murakumo and Yazuhomura no Orochi in those games, the former named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi which is later known as the "Kusanagi no Tsurugi", which is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, while the latter made an appearance in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. When he performs Yazuhomura no Orochi, his strongest attack in those games, he shoots a giant pillar of fire upwards, which falls on the foe and the surrounding area. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, instead of the former, it creates a flaming area that burns the opponents. Also in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is capable of using offensive spells, such as Shakkahō and Sōkatsui. Интересные факты *Ichigo calls Yamamoto "Gramps," as seen in the Amagai arc, Kenpachi Zaraki calls him "Old fart," and Kyōraku calls him "Old Man-Yama," while all of the other captains (Ukitake and Komamura, in particular) use the honorifics. *Yamamoto has a habit of referring to those he faces in battle as "youngster," and he also refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment," giving reference to his age, as he is the oldest character in the series to date. *Yamamoto has never made it in the top 50 in the popularity polls but his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, came 32nd in the Zanpakutō poll. *He is author of Got a minute? in the Seireitei Communication.Bleach Bootleg; Page 46 *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection of Captain Yamamoto named Skeleton which was scrapped. Bleach Bootleg; Page 28 Цитаты *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "My quarry never escapes. Come, you rascals. But you won't get off without a thrashing this time..."Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 19 *(To Nanao Ise) "Listen well! Be gone from here! I don't have time nor the patience to teach a mere infant like you how to breathe."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 6 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "I was proud of you as if you were my own sons. I believed that, even if the character is different, it is fine if they took the same paths."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "As I taught you before, there is no mercy for he who obstructs justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 21 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "There is no individual sense of justice that can overrule the justice of the world."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 22 * (To the Gotei 13) "Get ready. Put the entirety of your spirit on the line and crush them here! Even if your flesh is torn asunder, be as a steel wall down to your last shard of bone! You must not let them take even a single step into Soul Society."Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 2-4 *(To Izuru Kira) "My, my. Making the Captain-Commander come out. What a pitiful bunch of division members."Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 2 *(To Ayon) "You are a beast that can think of nothing but killing people. How pathetic."Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 10-11 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You and I will die here in this burning hell." *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "Dying to exterminate great evil. Know that this is the spirit of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 15 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You think that you can strike me down if you suppress Ryūjin Jakka? How naive. How dizzyingly naive. Why do you think that I held the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years? It is because, in a thousand years, no Shinigami stronger than myself has been born. * (To Wonderweiss Margela) "At the very least I am glad you no longer have the form of a child. I can beat you to death without remorse." * (To Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Shunsui Kyōraku) "Listen up!! Victory isn't all that matters in battle!! Just what do you all think your Captain Haori are anyway?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 6 * (To the Gotei 13, about restoring Ichigo Kurosaki's powers) "Regardless of the circumstances, we were saved by Ichigo Kurosaki in our time of need. It is now time that we returned the favor. Even if that should require violating our own statutes, to allow such a debt to go unpaid would bring eternal shame upon the entire Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 13-15 События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Первый отряд Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Умершие